ComicRater's Commenter Rankings
Hey guys, ComicRater here. Today I am remaking the list about my favorite commenters, but a little differently. I will only include people that are regulars to the wiki, so no people like Effja, because he only came to the wiki for a short amount of time. Also, I will be ranking people on a scale from 1-5 because I don't have a favorite commenter so I am not gonna want to make a top 10 list. MY SCALE 5- Awesome 4.5- Great 4 - Good 3.5- Fine 3- Decent 2.5- Ehh... 2- Not great 1.5- Bad 1- Horrible 0.5- Even Horribler (Grammar 1000) 0- Worst ever If you got a low ranking, it most likely means I had a bad history with you, or barely know you. ALSO, DON"T GET SALTY IF YOU JUST JOINED THE WIKI AND AREN'T ON THE LIST. PET (4.5) Shows great leadership and is very mature. Have disagreed with him sometimes, but that's really the only negative thing. Neptune (4) Forgave me for the mistakes made, which takes a lot. Can also be interesting to talk to. Swasimcool (3.5) Can be fun to talk to, and makes good points. We have argued a bit too much though, but not recently. ZachOWott (4.5) Don't agree with him on everything, but is still really cool and funny and I like hearing his opinions on BN. Henry Hudson (3.5) Is really funny and interesting to talk to, and pretty chill. The main reason he is 3.5 is because we haven't talked much. Yoda (4) Really funny, and I love his Big Nate parodies. Just don't agree about everything. P-Dog (4) Had some negative times in the past, but now the are really cool to talk to and ambitious. LordNour (4.5) Really nice and mature on the wiki, and on discord. We have a lot in common too, which I never knew. GoldenGlory4life (4) Fun to talk to and chill, even if they used to be a little immature. And he isn't thirsty for mod like some people on the wiki. CrossDoggo (4) Has become a lot less immature since he joined the wiki. Is nice and fun to talk to. Moothu (3.5) He loves The Good Place, automatic, positive rating. We ust haven't talked too much though, which is only why he is 3.5. BNB (4) Really nice and bRiAnY, and he came up with the PL theory which was really smart. We haven't talked that much lately, but we used to a lot. ToPhu31(3.5) Pretty mature and interesting. We haven't talked that much though. ComicComet (3.5) We have barely talked. Seems cool enough though, from what I have seen. Spyroclub1 (4) He is oe of the few people I feel comfortable voice chatting with. Is pretty nice. 7 o'clock (3.5) We have barely talked. Seems cool enough though, from what I have seen. GarfieldMN (4) Is pretty nice and funny. We used to talk more in the past. ComicRater (------------0) He is the worst commenter ever, he is so immature and has trash opinions, idk why anyone is friends with him. *Summary* 5 and under- LordNour, PET, ZachOWott 4 and under- Everyone else 3 and under- 2 and under- 1 and under- ComicRater Category:Ratings Category:Users Category:Lists